Means of Transportation
by BissouxxBissou
Summary: Nevaeh knew something was strange when out of the blue she’s summoned to spend her long awaited summer at Juvie . She knew that someone, something, was out to get her and evil resided there. But really the existence of evil was in the ride to get there.


A/N: First Story; How exciting! I wanted to keep a suspensful tone to it...but being the nerd that I am I couldn't help but add some humor. I tried to make it as relatable as possible and reallyI hope you enjoy it; Please Review. _Merci Beacoup!_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_ I know they always say this but, it truly came in the blink of an eye. _Neveah Danlleh thought as she stared out the greasy school bus window on her final ride home._One day I'm sitting in Kindergarten class, trying to decipher this foreign language called Addition the next I'm standing in front of the entire student body delivering my Valedictorian speech. Middle School; a blur, Elementary School even more in the past; High School a true jungle; filled with animals I call classmates. Wow…I'm going to college. _Schreeechhhhh. The bus interrupted her thought process. _I hate the stupid bus. I'm like the only senior on the thing…Ignorant Freshman, overly enthusiastic bus driver…I can't take it. Thank god it's my last ride. _She grabbed her backpack, graphing calculator and gym bag then eagerly scurried off the bus for the last time.

It was drizzling when she stepped onto the sidewalk. She merrily skipped home and continued her reminiscing. _It came so fast. Let's just think about my last 5 months. January was spent filling out college applications on my kitchen countertop. Harvard, my top choice; but whatever I'll settle for Yale. February through March was crunch time…Lacrosse and School were put on heavy. My coach; an anti- sympathetic drill sergeant made things hard. Life became so strategic just as my games did. April PROM! No date, socialization, not my thing. I guess that's why I'm Valedictorian. May, well that's equivalent to my emancipation…. _After 4 minutes of thinking and skipping she arrived home. Once inside she sighed in relief and routinely went into the kitchen for a snack where she found her mother sitting on the kitchen stool awaiting her arrival.

"MY BABY'S A SCHOLAR!" Mrs. Danlleh screamed with excitement.

"Yep, that's me. A Scholar; A Scholar who's Valedictorian of Onyx High School; A Scholar with a 4.0 GPA; and a scholar who hasn't got her acceptance letter to either college she applied to yet," Nevaeh said in self- pity.

"Don't worry pumpkin," she took her arms and wrapped them around her daughter. "It's not like it's a surprise or anything. We know you got in. I mean Hello…you're the daughter of a senator and brain surgeon. You were born into this world with brilliance flowing through your veins."

"Thanks mom. Really, you know how to cheer me up," she said with sarcasm

"What's wrong honey bun? Your always so optimistic…ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

"Oh God No Mom! Come on, I didn't even have a date to prom…who do you think would actually father my child?"

"Oh good point, well I'm off to Pier 1. We need curtains…this place looks a little dull don't you think; I'm thinking A sage blue. Tchao Honey!"

Grace Danlleh walked out the door and hustled into her blue mustang for an evening of shopping. Once Nevaeh heard the vehicle drive away she finally felt at peace. _She doesn't really care. _She thought. _All she cares about is this house. I guess it's the only thing she really has control over. Not my dad, Not me. Psh. My life is pathetic. _Hot tears ran down her cheek. She didn't even know why she was crying. But it was a release of some sort. She suddenly heard the front door open again.

"Neveah!!," Mrs. Danlleh yelled. "Honey?"

"I'm coming," she walked towards the front, wiping her cheek, trying to disguise the tears. "Yea?"

"I decided to check the mail on my way out and you got a LETTER! It's a big one and BIG IS BEAUTIFUL!! Congrats Honey, I knew you'd get in!"

"Mom I haven't opened it yet…it may not even be from Harvard or Yale."

"Well I have a feeling! My feelings are always accurate when it comes to success. But good luck Nev go ahead and open it…I have to hit Pier 1 because it closes."

Mrs. Danlleh ran out the door the 2nd time and didn't return.

_She chose some curtains over my future…what a mom. _Neveah thought._I better open it._

She grabbed the letter opener and quickly tore open the manila envelope. To her surprise it wasn't a letter from Harvard. It wasn't a letter from Yale. It was a letter from Camp Green Lake. And it read:

**To Whom It May Concern: This is a letter regarding Miss Neveah Danlleh. Due to recent actions and discriminatory behavior Miss Neveah Danlleh is summoned to spend her summer at Camp Green Lake as punishment. Enclosed are directions, Registration Forms, and Contact Information.**

**- Camp Green Lake Staff**

* * *

**Note: Sorry for any grammar errors. Remember to REVIEW!! **


End file.
